Keys of Black and White
by madsheen99
Summary: All I wanted was to go to a harmless anime convention. I didn't expect to be shot and sent off to a whole different dimension where I apparently have to woo a supposed-to-be-fictional demon. SebastianxOCxCiel
1. Chapter 1

I only wanted to go to a peaceful cosplay expo. Clearly peaceful was a wrong way to describe that though. I never expected to be shot and sent off to catch the eye of a supposed-to-be-fictional demon butler. (SebastianxOCxCiel)

* * *

**Hello~ there my precious test subjec- I mean readers! How are my lovely guinea pigs doing today? Did I say guinea pigs? I meant friends :D Anyways, I have several notebooks filled with various fanfictions. Half of them have been abandoned ^_^ hehe. This particular one though I happen to like and have decided to share it with you dearies! I see a ton of CielxSebby fanfics and so I decided, lets throw an OC in the mix! I'm all for yaoi don't get me wrong, however... I think an OC and "Bassy darling" would be adorable!**

**Grell: MY BASSY! NOT YOUR BASSY YOU UGLY WOMAN!**

**Sebastian: I don't believe I find myself attracted to either of you. I live only to serve my master, not to uphold a relationship with a pathetic human or an appalling reaper.**

**Grell: Oh Bassy you wound me so!**

**Me: Well too bad for you Sebastian. Fanfiction says otherwise! *throws a Grell (I love you sign/winky face/smile)***

**Grell: YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT'S MY SIGNATURE MOVE!**

**Me: *while running from the maniac with the chainsaw* Ciel? Do the honors?**

**Ciel: Hmph. Fine. Maddie does not own Kuroshitsuji. If she did we'd all be done for. **

* * *

"Get down! I'll shoot!" Screams filled the room. Cosplayers shrieked and ducked down to the ground. However, I stayed standing. It's not like I was rebelling or anything, it's just kind of hard to sit when your being held captive by the crazy, gun wielding criminal. Why the heck he would decide to hit a cosplay convention is a question that still holds residence in my mind.

Well, I don't think mom will let me come to one of these things again. God I hate these brainless psychopaths that decide to ruin what is anime expo.

-"We'll be back in a couple hours! Alright Maddie? Meet us out front!" my mom waved before rolling up the car window. I nodded and watched as my parents drove off to do who knows what at who knows where. My best friend Rachel and I walked into the tall building, smoothing out our outfits as to make sure no wrinkles were left behind from the car seats. Rachel had dressed as Link from Legend of Zelda, while I wore a grey wig, tied into pigtails and the pink, french ballgown Ciel Phantomhive had worn during the Jack the Ripper case in Black Butler.

We gazed at other cosplayers, a large cheeky grin forming on my freckled face. Bright neon colors clashed with the deep shades of red and violet. Music blared in every room. I recognized songs like _Ready Steady Go_, _Black Paper Moon_, _Sakura Kiss_ and a couple others I didn't know the names of. Dozens of merchandise stands were set up along the walls of the room. Just my place!

Rachel and I went around conversing with others while taking pictures to commemorate our meetings. It was great and fun! Well that is until an armed, mindless bastard decided it would be a good idea to walk in and rain on my parade. My arm was yanked away from curly cues grasp and I was pulled into a choke hold. I thrashed and gagged. Resistance wasn't exactly working out the way I had hoped.-

I was flooded with relief once I realized everybody was huddling together on the floor, their heads all angled to watch me on the brink of death. Rachel had red, puffy eyes and others all stared in complete shock. I threw them a "move and I'll murder you... after I die first" look.

Sweat beaded my forehead as I sucked in heavily, trying to collect as much air as I could before I could loose the ability to breath completely. Sirens wailed outside, police called out "He's got hostages!"

"Don't you move! I'll kill her!" the masked man shouted again. Sadly, an idiot in an Alouis Trancy costume started slowly crawling towards the door. This didn't go unseen. A cold object pressed into the side of my head and a click was heard. The police charged into the building clearly not knowing I was being held at gunpoint.

Dang it.

A boom sounded off. The last thing I remember seeing was Rachel crying over my body and the cops dragging the screaming man away into custody. The world around me spun and went bright. For a moment, it felt as if I were walking on air.

* * *

"She hasn't done anything wrong though! I see no reason for her to leave this earth!"

"However though, she has no reason to stay either. No good one at least. She's just another human with a not so tragic life story."

"How could you say such a ridiculous thing without any sense of emotion?! She has a family too! I've watched her! How could such a kind being die so easily? She was teased all the time yet she stayed strong! Why won't you give her this one last chance to prove herself worthy of life?"

"Oh come on already! Don't keep a lady waiting here! This talk is so~ dreadfully boring! It's just another woman! She could die for all I care! Though she does look rather ravishing in red."

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, I don't believe you have any say in this matter."

"Oh William darling. You're so cruel to me!"

"Fine Dom. If you are so fond of her, the girl may live once more. However if she cannot win the heart of an certain beast within a span of one year, her life shall be taken away once again."

"Oh thank you so much sir! I know she'll be able to do it! You truly are kind!"

* * *

Within a couple of seconds, my vision had returned and my eyes dilated to the drastic change in light. Looking around the room, I blinked. I saw a couple grand, Victorian furniture items. Sun shined through large windows. My hand ran across the velvety surface of the couch I was currently sitting on as I took in my unusual surroundings.

"Oh, I was unaware the young master was to have company over this hour." an extremely familiar voice said in slight surprise.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. Why is Sebastian Michaelis in the same room as me? Oh wait, I get it. This is my version of heaven huh? Of course it would have something to do with anime. Wow, I really am kind of obsessed huh?

"Hello Sebastian!" I waved childishly. His eyebrow raised slightly. A sudden chill blew at my face. I shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on my arms. "You'd think they'd have heaters in heaven. Now that I think of it, I'm dead. I shouldn't be cold at all right?"

"Hm. Perhaps the security has grown lazy? Must I do everything alone?" the demon sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

Security? Oh he means Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard. Then, I was reminded of the Curry Arc. "You shouldn't be so hard on those guys you know. If you had even a tiny bit of faith in them I'm sure you'd be surprised at what they can actually do." My finger waved in his face. This made him toss me a curious look however it didn't last all that long.

Yes, the butler's curiosity was growing by the minute however he had dealt with much more... ridiculous situations. Clearly the girl standing in front of him belonged in an asylum. Still though, how would she get into his young masters living area? She thinks she's dead? How on earth would this awkward individual know his name? Perhaps my young master would like to speak with her. Yes, I shall take her to my lord. He'll decide what is to be done with the human.

"You must wish to see my master. I will gladly take you to him." He stopped and walked to the door and cracked it open slightly more so a person could fit through. "I'll lead you to his office."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Oh yay! I almost forgot Ciel was here as well!" I stood up and scurried towards the doorway, which transformed into a slow run. "I know the way! You coming Sebby?" Oh~! I've always wanted to say that! Oh god, I'm just as bad as Grell!

I finally stopped running as I saw the slightly open entrance. Sebastian, whom still looked as curious as ever, was by my side before you could even count to one. His white gloved hand reached out in front of me and opened the door.

"Master. It appears we have some company."

"Hm? I don't remember scheduling any appointments for today. Sebastian! What is the meaning of this!?" the small boy demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. His flustered face looked adorable and I couldn't help myself but to run over and hug him tightly, causing his eyes to widen dramatically. "Wha-?!"

"Oh my god! You look too adorable!" I screeched like a fan-girl... oh wait. Sebastian chortled slightly.

"I do believe that is a question I cannot answer my lord. My apologizes." he bowed with his hand over his heart. "I have only met the girl a few minutes ago and I was wondering the same."

After releasing my death grip on Ciel, I glanced between the two male figures standing in the room with me. "You mean you really don't know who I am? That's odd." my fingers grasped my chin.

"You think that's odd! Why are you in my manor!?" the preteen shouted again.

I began rambling. "Well, I'm dead of course. Or at least, I think I am. Unless this is like my fanfictions then I really shouldn't be alive. I don't think anyone could survive such a blow to the head."

"Then again, maybe it is like a fanfcition! But that's impossible! Then again, nothing's impossible. I'm putting way too much thought into this."

Before the butler or Earl could open their mouths to speak, a voice sounded off in my head.

**"Don't worry Maddie. You'll figure it out. Just relax a little alright?"**

"Uh... ok whatever you say." I listened. Too much is going on for me to even question the little voice right now.

Ciel was first to speak. "Dead? Care to explain? I'm utterly lost and confused."

"Well... sure I guess." I started. "I was at this... convention, and uh, well this guy came in. He was armed and happily took me as his victim, the sadist." I grumbled. "No offense Sebastian." The voice in my head chuckled along with a new unfamiliar one.

**"Straightforward a bit isn't she? How do you expect for the beast to even..."**

**"Shut up! She can't know yet!"**

"I can hear you guys you know!" I attempted to look at my forehead. "Let me finish my story!"

Again, curious eyes stared at me. "Anyways. Where was I? Oh yeah. I was being held captive and some moron decided 'Hey! Let's move and see what happens!' Within seconds I was murdered and now here I am!" Silence. "Hey! Don't look at me that way! You're the one who wanted my story and now you have one!" Still, their faces remained the same.

Sebastian broke the silence. "Master, what exactly should I do with this... problem child?" Again a voice chuckled.

"Problem child? Really Sebastian? I'm many things, but mentally unstable isn't really one of them." I glared. "Besides that fact, apparently I'm not dead and my reason for being here is kind of unknown to me. So you're not the only confused one here." I'm not dead I got that. Why I'm in Kuroshitsuji? That I don't understand! Why I'm hearing voices in my head? Confused me as well. I mean sure, I always thought it would be cool but now I'm lost.

Ciel stayed silent for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. "Well, how do we know you're not mentally unstable? Please give me the pleasure of watching you explain that one." he joked evilly.

And I thought he was cute? He's just as bad as my bunny! That thing is Satan's spawn I'm telling you! Hey maybe he knows Sebastian! I mentally giggled at the thought. Anyhow, back on the subject of my existence. "Er... well... oh! I should have my phone on me somewhere!" I fumbled around, patting on my dress for any sign of a pocket. Then I remembered. Lifting up the hem of the dress I reached with my other hand. I didn't even acknowledge Ciel's appalled facial expression or Sebastian rushing to cover his masters eyes. Suddenly my hand brushed against a metal like object hanging from my outer thigh. Unhooking the phone from it's clip, I brought it out from under my long dress and switched it on. Sebastian's hands were now removed from Ciel's face and was now watching curiously. Ciel too, had his full attention on my cellular device.

I held out my hand, revealing some photos I took at the expo with Rachel.

"This is a cell phone." I began explaining. "It can call people at almost any location as long as there is connection, take photos and videos, message people and much more depending on the type of phone you have." To me it seemed like the simplest thing in the world. To the small Victorian boy and his butler, not so much. Still, it should be enough to prove that I'm from a different century, right?

"Well, I do suppose this..." the boy paused, "piece of metal, is most certainly not from this era. However, there is still much to be explained."

Wow. He's even more stubborn in person. Who knew right?

"Well, I guess some things aren't meant to be discovered now are they? I would use Jack the Ripper as an example, but I'm afraid that in this world, I'd end up being proved wrong later." I made reference to the famous supposed-to-be-unsolved series of murders.

"Jack the who?" Ciel raised a brow. Then sighed. "It's probably best not to question it."

After that comment I finally noticed something odd. "No smart remark Sebastian? I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before!"

"Well my lady, I don't believe you've seen me that often at all."

"More than you know Sebby dear. More than you know."

Silence. Awkward!

Ciel opened his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Oh damn it! I completely forgot! Madeline Sheen, at your service!" I did a small bow in the process of my introduction.

"Well then Miss, assuming you aren't married, Madeline. I think it would be best if you were to stay here until further notice. By the sounds of it, you don't have any family in the area."

"Married!?" I choked out. Then I burst into laughter. "Oh Ciel. When people my age get married, or even engaged, we're pretty much shunned from society. Arranged marriages aren't as common as they used to be... or are now... never mind."

"Well that's all interesting, but I do believe that I have work that I am running behind on. Sebastian, if you could show to her room, that would be helpful."

"Maddie." I corrected him.

He looked like he were about to question it, but soon shut his mouth and refrained.

"Well then, . Please follow me." the demon was now at the door.

I nodded and walked towards him. "You know, you talk a lot less in person."

"I apologize for my lack of communication."

"Oh no need for stupid apologizes. Just making a general statement." With that I walked out the door, leaving Sebastian to chase after me, which I must say, didn't take him that long at all.

* * *

"Sebby~!" I called as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes ?"

"Oh nothing! I just like saying your name! Except half of the time I expect my cat to come running up to me. His name is Sebastian too!"

"Oh you enjoy cats as well?"

"Yeah. I do like dogs too though! I know you're not that fond of them, but they're not as bad as you make them out to be." I smiled cheekily. "I have a dog too. His name is Demon." Demon and Sebastian. Oh the irony.

"Hm? I highly doubt that. Dogs are such foolish creatures. That's why I dislike them so much."

This is where my logic comes into play. "Well, then you're pretty foolish yourself aren't you?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I follow."

"For one thing, you're loyal to one master. You do as command and you're always there once called. You're like Ciel's little Belgian Shepard!"

" , I would very much appreciate if you didn't contrast me to such idiotic animals." the butler said sternly.

I grinned demonically. "Why Sebastian? You don't like my logic?" I acted offended.

"Yes, to be frank, I hate it."

"Weakness discovered," I noted out loud. "-hates when outsmarted."

* * *

**AND~ SCENE! :D Enjoy? **

**Random Belarus pops up behind you with a switchblade.**

**Yes I'm a Hetalia fan ^.^ Anyone else? Ve? Anyway... leave any comments or questions you have. I accept constructional criticism. Note how I said constructional. Well on that note, pasta for you all! I really hope you liked the first chapter! I'm not going to even say my writing sucks because really, it's kind of opinionated, so for being my age and writing like this, I say it's pretty damn good. Don't disagree or I'll send mother Russia upon you.**

**Love you all even though I know none of you! :D**

** -Madsheen99 ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my precious angel faces. I just want you all to know that when I saw how many views I received within the span of a couple hours I was flipping the table. For just starting my book, I'm extremely pleased with the attention being paid to it! Now here's a holographic cupcake for your awesomeness. **

***Prussia appears***

**Prussia: HEY! Vhy do zose sad lozers get ze cupcakes?! I'm far more awesome zan zey are! **

**Me: It's ok Gilbert. Do you want a cupcake too?**

**Prussia: Psh! I'm awesome not a sissy! I don't need zose girly pastries!**

**Me: Well ok then. *crosses arms***

**Prussia: *whispers as walking by madsheen99* I'll stop by for vone later...**

**ALRIGHT! Now that the cupcake dealing is over with... (is it just me or did I make it sound like drugs? Oh my god I'm "dealing cupcakes"... that's my new catch phrase!) Sebby~? Could you do the honors?**

**Sebastian: Why of course my lady. Madsheen99 does not own Kuroshitsuji. If she did, I would be feeding her sweets while Ciel plays romantic music on the violin and the 3 servants destroy to her enemies with explosives and heavy weight objects... I'm sorry, but did I say that correctly?**

**Me: *taps fingers together evilly* Excellent~! (Oh my god... Smithers moment)**

* * *

So I've been residing here for quite a while now. I'd say, about a week or two. In all honesty, I've lost track. Finny, Mey-Rin and Bardroy have all been very welcoming. Bard was surely happy to have another American around. He's very enthralled with all the stories I tell him too. Especially when it's about the action packed movies and explosives of the 21st century. Not just Bard, but the entire household. Even Sebastian and Ciel become at least a little interested with my constant rambling. I picked up on quite a few things as well. I'm ashamed for being ashamed of being born in the 21st century. Corsets could probably kill a person you know! I always thought that girls in the fanfictions were exaggerating. Nope. Not in the least. Now every time Sebastian comes after me with one of those death contraptions, I scram like a cat about to be bathed... possibly faster.

Anyways, tonight we're supposed to be having that Italian guy, over. In my opinion, he's a creepy scum bag who really needs to learn when to shut his mouth. Throughout that entire episode, I wanted to high five that guy in the face with a chair. Oh goody and now I get to meet him in person. Though I can't say that I'll be happy to watch his awaiting fate. He may be a total bastard, but is it really necessary to burn him to a crisp? I mean really, I know I'm pretty sadistic, but that's a little harsh isn't it? Oh well, lesson learned the hard way I guess.

"Milady, it's almost time for mister Damian to arrive. Shouldn't you dress more... appropriately?" the demon motioned to my boy-ish attire.

"Sebby~!" I whined. "Do I really have to wear a dress?"

Though his face showed no emotions, I could see the evil smile in his eyes. He then replied in a playful manner, "Why it's most certainly a requirement milady!"

"Can't I just cross dress? There's nothing wrong with being a tranny for a day is there?" my arms crossed and I hunched my back, hoping that my chest and curves would be hidden by Finny's loose shirt.

"My apologizes but I'm afraid that wouldn't be very proper. If anything, it would be disturbing and repulsive." Oh Sebastian, you would never survive the 21st century. "Besides that, with you're feminine face and figure, you could never pass off as a human male."

"And I would pass off as an inhuman male?" I smirked wickedly. He brought himself into that one. Oh wordplay how I love you so.

The demon glared at me, giving his aura a purple-ish glow. "Oh Sebastian, you know you love me." I winked and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Love? No, I don't believe we demons are capable of such emotions. We may lust and long, but love has never been in our vocabulary."

So demons have a dictionary? Alrighty then. "Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Stiff." I said, using Nina Hopkins' nickname for said demon. "Everyone is capable of love. Feelings about the emotion may vary, but all in all, it's still existent. So sh!" My finger childishly lifted in front of my lips to say "shut you're filthy mouth you frog and go die in a flaming pit of spiders". Why frog? I watch too much Hetalia. Why spiders? Well, I hate them with such passion that I scream whenever I see a picture. A picture! I'm pretty pathetic I know. As much as I hate spiders though, I could never hate Claude. His silent fan-boyness towards Ciel is too freaking funny.

The butler held his finger to his lip. "Milady, although I have learned not to question your words, I can't help but ask. How did such beings today, evolve into... this?"

"Don't ask that question Bassy. Just don't do it. I can't help that the human race is full of facktards." Yes, I use the word fack instead of... the original word. Mainly because every time I did swear here, Sebastian would slap me silly. In fact I think my back is still slightly red from earlier this morning. Never saying that word again... in front of him at least.

"Ah, it appears we have grown a bit side-tracked haven't we? At this rate, we'll never be prepared for Mr. Damian's arrival. You're quite the subject changer aren't you?"

I grinned foolishly and poked the butler's arm. "Just a perk that come with being Maddie!" I then ran away, still knowing that the corset baring demon wold catch me anyways. It's probably not the best idea to be testing his limits... oh well, I'm American! We never think before we do something completely insane.

* * *

"So, you murdered mother nature?"

"The container holding the extra strength weed killer broke and spread all over the garden!"

"Well, I guess I should've seen this coming... now that I think about it... oh crap. Finny, Just tell Sebby what happened. He'll be slightly annoyed with you for sure but the least he'll do is sigh and act like the easily irritated douche he is. Now if you excuse me, I have to go check up on Bard and Mey-Rin. You should be able to hear a loud explosion right about..." I paused for effect. Within a couple seconds a loud boom shook the manor. Finny was startled quite a bit. "Now! Well, got to go! Bye Fin!"

With that said, I ran off inside, not even paying attention to the shocked look on the petite gardeners face.

Hopefully I wouldn't run into Sebastian before I can get to Bard. He's still trying to tackle me into that stupid trap of doom and despair.

I huffed and puffed, trying to catch my breath while an irony taste filled my mouth. I bet it's nice to be a demon. They have like no energy limits! Damn that devil. Believe it or not... he was a blessed creature form the depths of hell.

Finally after several minutes of running, I made it to the now charred kitchen where unskilled chef was currently residing.

"Wow this place looks even worse up close! You don't cook with explosives Bardroy!"

"Am I in trouble or somethin'? Ya' n'ver call m' by m' full name unless I d'd somethin' wrong' ya' know?"

"With the devil's child, maybe. With me? No. I saw this coming before it even started. Just start cleaning it up so when Sebastian does get here, you have at least a little repaired... or what is actually repairable at least." I glanced around the room once more. "By the looks of it, your job should be pretty easy ol' Bardroy ol' pal!" I gleamed and pat the tall, bushy haired man on his back forcefully.

As I walked away, I saw the former soldier salute from my peripheral vision.

"Sir yes si- I mean ma'am yes ma'am!"

I chuckled at his stuttering. God love him. Well off to see dear Rinny. Let's hope there wasn't too much damage done.

* * *

Yeah no... I was way off. There was kind of a lot of damage. Plates were in broken pieces, sprawled across from door to door. Glass from the old hutch was in shattered bits and the wood was chipped and splintered. Wine glasses and drinking glasses were cracked if not in shards. Everything was just a mess. And in the middle of the calamity, stood little raspberry top herself.

"I- er... I was reaching for the finest set of teacups we had but I tripped and the cabinet fell! I'm sorry!"

Mein Gott! **-1-**

This poor soul reminded me too much of Rachel. That girl was almost as clumsy as Rinny herself! Then again, Rachel isn't really a sniper. Well they have their similarities and their differences. No big whoop.

Well, I don't really expect her to clean this up on her own. She might just end up ruining something else.

"Alright Mey-Rin. Could you get me a broom, wet rag, and a garbage bag?" Three items shouldn't be too hard for her to carry right?

"Yes !" with that she went off running, dodging the broken bits on the floor. I sighed and looked around at the mess. Soon Mey-Rin was scampering back into the room. Her arms were full of more cleaning supplies than what I had originally asked for. Please don't fa-

Too late. Before I could even finish my thought, the small girl was tumbling over her own two feet and falling towards the ground in slow motion. She screeched and prepared to land in the broken shards of glass while I reached out to help her. I almost had a grasp on her dress when a black blur whizzed past me, taking the maid with it. Well, I kind of lost my balance because of this and ended up plummeting towards then ground instead. I half expected the almighty demon himself to use his super speed and catch me as well, but I guess things aren't always going to work out the way I hoped huh?

I landed on the floor with an "umph!" It didn't hurt as much as I had expected, let me tell you that. All I could feel was the hard wood beneath me. Looking down, I realized I had fallen in front of the glass instead of on top of it. Well then.

"Oh! Are you alright!?" the clumsy girl scurried in my direction.

I sat up, wincing slightly once I felt a stabbing pain in my upper arm. So I did get it after all? Damn it. I can see where this is going to lead to already. Sebastian's going to get all "Why milady, we must attend to that immediately! Let me carry you to the bathroom where we'll be all alone and I can seduce you but end up failing, causing a romantic relationship to start and it'll be one of those cheesy romance stories." Yep. So predictable. Not that I don't like reading those cutesy books, but I don't really want my personal life to be like that.

"I'll be fine! I'm tough! See!" I flexed my arms and sent the two figures a toothy grin.

"But Miss! You arm is bleeding yes it is!"

"Nah, nothing some water and a couple bandages can't take care of!" I flinched at the movement my arm was making. I should probably take out the glass, before moving around huh?

"Allow me." Sebastian began speaking. Hell no! Maybe in my 13 year old dreams, but not now! My personal square shall not be invaded!

"Yeah, no. I got this." I grumbled, marching out of the room. I trotted upstairs, clutching my bloody limb the entire time.

"Oh what an exquisite stone garden!" I heard a gruff voice exclaim. So the Italian has arrived huh? Guess who isn't wearing a corset Sebastian! Ha ha to you!

* * *

I dabbed slowly at the wound with a wet cloth. Plucking out the little glass pieces as I went along.

"Ow! Mother-"

"I see you're cleaning yourself up." a too familiar voice sounded. Great. The devil has arrived.

"Out."

"My apologizes but my master wishes for me to attain to your injury." he did a little bow.

"I don't care what Ciel says! My life will not be a cheesy romance novel! Hear my words? Now out! Out! Out!" I yelled the last couple words quickly, while using my other arm to point to the door.

"If you insist. But I don't expect for you to apply the bandage with one arm. If you need help, you know what to do."

With that being said, he left. No arguments? Nothing sarcastic? It was that easy? Finally! Then again... damn it. I hate it when he's right!

I fumbled around with the white cloth. Holding the end with my teeth, I slowly made an attempt to wrap the bandage tightly around my arm. Nope. The stupid medical equipment decided to mess with me. When I tried pulling it tight, it slackened. This is ridiculous but...

"SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE IN HERE!"

"Yes milady? You called."

I scowled. "You were waiting outside my room this entire time weren't you?"

No response. Facking demon.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with. But once this is done, you're out of my bubble and out of my room."

He nodded slyly and pursued wrapping my cut. Nothing was said as he clothed my naked arm. Not a word.

"Ah, there we are. You're all set milady."

I grumbled out "It's Maddie. Don't call me 'milady'. I don't own you or anything so you don't have to make it sound like I do."

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course... Maddie."

* * *

That night I stayed in my room, listening to the shrieks of mister Damian. At least I didn't have to meet the guy. Once I was assured he had left, I sneaked out into the dark hallway. Tonight's mission... sneak some sweets from behind the guard demons back.

I brushed up against the walls, looking around every corner. I was almost to the kitchen when Ciel appeared in front of me.

"What on earth are you doing?" he sighed.

"Ninja walking around the mansion. What does it look like?"

Ciel stared blankly. "Of course you are."

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before continuing my journey.

Yet again, Ciel's voice stopped me. "If you're looking for the sweets, Sebastian doesn't keep them in the kitchen."

What the hell?

* * *

**Hehe ^.^ and so begins Maddie's long, dramatic adventure to find the lost sweet treats!**

***Prussia appears again***

**Prussia: Cupcake?**

**Me: Of course Gilbert. *pulls out red velvet cupcake with vanilla frosting***

**Prussia: :D My favorite! I mean, how could such an awesome guy like me want such a girly cupcake. Oh well, it would be too un-awesome to refuse. *takes cupcake and runs away***

**-.-**

**Well, I'm leaving it at that! I didn't want Maddie to meet Mr. Damian because it would've been way too unoriginal. But don't you worry my friends! She will take part in young Ciel's wacky missions! It wouldn't be as fun if she didn't! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, honestly, I could've added more effort but I didn't so you get what you get and you don't throw a fit! :D **

**Love you all even though I don't know most of you! **

** -Madsheen99 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello my precious angel faces!** **So in the end, if you didn't bother to read the ending A/N, Prussia did indeed get his cupcake :3 **

**Anyways, I love you guys with my heart and soul because you are the most maddiejestic people known to fanfiction! Yes I used the word maddiejestic. It's what you get when you combine majestic and maddielicious together to form one word full of epicocity. **

**And that is what my friends and I do in our spare time. We force Webster to add words into the dictionary. **

**Aside from that, you probably came here to read another chapter of "Key of Black and White" and NOT listen to my random rambling. OMYGOSH! Alliteration! Fack yeah! Guys could you do the honors?**

**Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard: Ma'am yes ma'am! Lady Madsheen99 does not own Kuroshitsuji no she does not!**

**Me: Thank you dearies, now take these sweets I stole from Sebastian's secret sweet hiding place and run before the bloody demon catches you alright. :3**

**NOW... PRESENTING CHAPTER 3 OF KOBAW (that sounds like a really weird name for a type of bird...)**

* * *

So Satan doesn't keep the sweets in the kitchen huh? Why do I have that feeling that he hides them in some inconspicuous place that neither Ciel nor I would ever go near?

Then I got an idea. Of course it would be there. One issue though... I have no idea where that room is! Damn it! Does my inner gut have no sense of direction? Did I really just ask myself that? Uh... I should probably just get going.

Within a couple hours or so I was still completely and hopelessly lost. I blame heredity. Why did I get my mini GPS system from my dad?

My mind jumped back to the day in 8th grade when my dad and I were driving to my cousins house that was in Rochester and two hours away from our house. We were about ten minutes away but then dad missed the exit and we had to stop and turn around at the next one which was twenty minutes away and then had to drive back. We were only an hour late for the surprise anniversary party. Psh, not that long. We just had to stop and get gas in Batavia. You know he was really lucky it was me in the car and my mother was at home with my siblings. While my mom would've been very irked with him, I laughed at him the whole ride.

Well, back to reality. Sweets. Yes that's what I'm scouting for. The sweets that taste like a god... or that's what my little sister would say at least. My cheery appearance suddenly dropped. My sister. My dad. I miss them all so much. I wonder what they could be thinking right now. Poor Rachel had to witness the whole thing. What could possibly be running through her mind right now? What about Luke, Maggie and Faith? Tori 1 and Tori 2? I miss them all so much. If only I could see them one last time, I would be the happiest person in the world.

"Miss. Madeline? What are you doing walking around the manor at this hour?"

I whipped my head around at the words. My saddened expression left as soon as it had come. "Sebastian! Well, why are you wandering at this hour?"

"I do believe I asked you a question first Miss. Madeline."

"I'm... exploring!" technically I wasn't lying at all right? I mean I am on a long journey for the hidden treats of Satan after all.

"Hm? Exploring?" Damn it. He knows. Probably because of his super sonic freaking hearing. "I would be more than happy to accompany you."

"You? Happy? Sebastian I know when you're really happy because... well I've actually never seen you're true happiness. Unless being around cats counts that is." I replied. I really don't think he's ever enjoyed himself before! Then again, he has no patience and is lustful for his masters soul alone. Of course he's always annoyed, which also explains the giant pole lodged up his ass.

The demonic being stared for a moment, then spoke. "I can see you're more observant than I take you for Miss. Madeline." He faked a smile.

"Cut the crap. Now that I think more of it, you and Claude are fairly similar aren't you?" I always loved Claude. His sexiness is unbearable, especially without the glasses which is saying something, because I have a huge glasses fetish. Weird you say? Yes you are correct, that is what makes up the maddiejestic me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Right you haven't met him yet. Uh, moving on."

Blank stares. They're everywhere!

"Ahehe." I chuckled awkwardly.

"I'll seduce you with my awkwardness Sebastian. Watch out."

"Seduce me you say?" his face was two inches from mine within a second. "I'd like to see you try milady."

Hot damn. His breath smells like the greatest thing that happened to the world. Wait, did I really just think that in a situation like this? Screw it, it's the truth. No denial to it.

"I see bluff in your eyes Sebby dearest." I smirked once he stopped drawing closer.

Sebastian then replied. "Oh I can be rather unpredictable. I wouldn't try to test my limits "dearest Madeline". You never know what one hell of a butler is capable of."

A lump formed in my throat. Alright, Sebastian, you got me there. You are one of the most frightening people I know.

He moved away. However not before whispering in my ear. "You'll never find them "dearest Madeline"."

"Don't test my limits man."

"Oh I wouldn't dare cross that line "dearest Madeline"."

I let out a very frustrated sigh. "You win this round demon spawn. Until next time Sebastian." I turned around and began walking.

I heard Sebastian call quietly in the distance. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Finally! I found it! The dress closet!

I sighed with relief. My hands operated on their own, sifting through shoes and frilly fabric. The silkiness of the dresses felt nice on my pale skin. That smooth feeling soon left as my hand hit a splintery wooden board in the wardrobe. Oh mother facker!

I flinched, bringing my hand towards my face so I could observe the wound closely in the candle light. A splinter went deep into my finger, giving it a stinging sensation. I could see the tip of the wood. Damn it all. I have the worst luck possible. Well maybe not considering instead of dying, I transferred into the world of anime. A fangirl's dream.

I grasped the small piece of wood lodged into my index finger, and slowly began plucking at it in attempt to pry it out.

"Ow! Holy sugar honey iced tea!"

Again.

"Fack it Maddie. Stop being a wimp and man up all ready. You are not Bella Swan!"

Giving the splinter one last tug I pulled it out. It hurt like hell let me tell you that. I've got to tell Sebastian to sand that down.

I glanced down and saw a crack in the wooden board of death. Something that looked like shiny wrapping paper glinted underneath of it.

"Sweet Jesus! Mission accomplished!"

Pushing away the board, the smile on my face turned into one more of curiosity and interest.

"A ring?"

There in my hand, sat a gold wedding ring with a grand red diamond in the center. Well this is most certainly not candy.

* * *

**So this was kind of a filler chapter. No Sebastian isn't infatuated with Maddie or anything, he's simply curious. There isn't going to be a crap load of fluffy romantic goodness until further on in the story. The red wedding ring does indeed have significance though. All in all, Maddie tragically did not find the godly candy she had hoped to discover. **

**I apologize for any confusion in the story or anything too random. It's just Maddie's character. She's very outgoing around people she feels comfortable around. And I also apologize for "putting down" Bella Swan, however, we do have to admit that her character is a little to Mary Sue for my taste. The stereotypical teenager that makes me wonder what the hell happened to girl power of the 21st century. **

**Well, that's all I have to say my lovely little angel faces. I'll post soon... I hope/when I have the motivation to do so! And for all you Americans reading this, this is what I do instead of watching the Super Bowl (excluding the commercials and half time show of course). I sit like a hermit in my room and do everything except watch the super bowl because I have no life. **

**Love you all even though I don't know half of you!**

** -Madsheen99 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**Hello readers. I have received a review just recently from another member of fan fiction who I will not name out loud. If you are reading this and know I am speaking of you, then here is what I have to say. **

**I apologize that you find my story not so entertaining and unoriginal. You may consider Maddie's character stereotypical and obnoxious, however I would never judge off of 3 chapters. If you do not like my story then I don't suggest reading it. Plain and simple. Yes your review did in fact strike a cord with me. I understand that Madeline's personality is nothing like Sebastian's nor Ciel's, like I said it's only the 3rd chapter. After reading your review I might just end up starting my story a new. However I will keep this original copy up for those who do enjoy my writing. Again, I'm sorry you feel like my writing just isn't good enough and I thank you for leaving your opinion. I will try to fix those logical errors and hopefully create a more interesting plot line as you suggested. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly hurt by your comment, but it's the truth and I can understand your POV. Thank you again for leaving your opinion on my story. I will try to improve. :)**


	5. News Flash

Keys of Black and White update:

I am continuing this story, I'm just trying to figure out where it leads to and all that jazz. I need to take a good look at the dialogue and to see what happens. But yes, the story will be continued! Yay! Thank you all for your support and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I'm known for disappointment ^.^ Any way... Allons-y! Yeah. I'm into Doctor Who recently. 5th season! Woop! . Irrelevance. Anywhoooo... bless your faces. I love you all! And look for more updates on my story! I am working on 2 other kuro-fics as well ^.^ Check em out! Until next time,

MadSheen 3


	6. Chapter 4 (the actual chapter)

**Hello readers :) Before I start this chapter, I have a few words for a certain reviewer named Attack of the Mary Sue. **

**First off, I will happily point out that I was not throwing a tantrum during that little authors note. I understood what the reviewer was getting at completely and it opened my eyes up a little and revealed to me a section of my imagination I didn't even know existed. Even now I am not throwing a tantrum. I am calmly writing out these thoughts with a relaxed expression. I would be very pleased if you did not refer to my writing as trash. As I said, I love constructive criticism however in your review I find it taken too far. I understood what this person was saying and I admired their words, so for you to claim that I was twisting their thoughts to make me feel better was unfair and cruel. Unless you actually knew me and could see my thoughts crystal clear then I don't wish for you to make these assumptions. I don't consider the review a flame at all and I hope you know I have been PMing this person and giving them my thanks for their helpful opinion and review. I am not at all trying to make myself feel better since I know that it wasn't intended to create petty feelings in me such as hatred. **

**Second, Maddie is my character, when I say that, I mean she is literally based off of me. I can be quirky and immature. I do hope you realize though that even then (and I think my response towards your words should be proof enough, unless you decide to assume once again) that I can be rather mature for my age. Not many people realize that because they don't make an attempt to get to know me or what I am about so please think again. You are not the author of this story and nobody will make me feel as if the characters need a change. It's pathetic and completely human for people to even try. Please do not think I am stupid, because I know exactly what it takes for a bond and relationship to build. Nothing fluff related has come to be and it will not happen within a span of a week as it does in other fanfictions. I despise how you explain my character and point out the negatives only when you know nothing of her personality at all. You are not the writer, don't even make an attempt to say you do. **

**You claim my writing is garbage and that I am forcing it down your throat, however you choose to swallow it. You did not have to pay any attention to my writing and you could've just left it to the eyes of others, but it was your decision. You claim that I am trying to make myself feel better by switching words, but you have done the same by reading something that you didn't enjoy and blaming the author for forcing it down your throat. I ask you, do not test my patients. You claim I have no logic, but as most say "look who is talking now". And please note that there are people who enjoy "teenage crap" as you so kindly call it.  
**

**That is all I have to say to you. If you even bothered to read this, thank you. Mark my words though, I will not change my writing style or my feelings about my writing for the sake of you. And now some helpful advice for the future... be careful what you decide to say before it is spoken because it may come back to choke you up later.**

**Now that that is taken care of :) (you now know what I am made of I hope), here is the chapter most of you have been waiting for! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Shut your mouth you little puttana!"

I'm a whore who hasn't had any kind of romantic activity since 8th grade? Yeah, that makes sense.

Yeah, It's that episode. Now Ciel and I were both classically kidnapped by the Italian drug dealer. I think I made a Sims account with this guy. He drowned in the pool I created.

I chuckled. Obviously, this sent off the wrong message to scarface.

"So your a masochist little puttana?" he smirked wickedly.

I scowled. "Yes. That is exactly why I laughed. So I'd die not once, but twice." Oh god his facial expression was priceless. It was a mix of confusion and fear.

"Twice? Don't tell me you- gah! You're trying to scare me into a corner! Damn monello!"

"Question, what's with the Italian insults?"

No response. You see at the moment, Ciel and I were currently waiting for Sebastian to arrive. God man, speed it up.

As if on cue, the screams of hundreds of armed men could be heard from inside the room. Ciel smiled demonically.

"Looks like Sebastian arrived a little late huh?" I smirked and glanced over at the frail boy sitting across the room. His physical state wasn't the best. Bloody nose, bruised cheek nothing broken as far as I could see. Me? Well, I was actually in pretty good shape. Just a little bruise on the cheek from where I was slapped silly. This rope is probably going to leave a rather nasty burn too. Not to mention the rope was probably tied tighter than the corset I was wearing.

Ciel said nothing. Although I swear that the kid smirked slightly. This is Ciel we're talking about though so it's expected. He's a little sadist.

Seconds later Sebastian was knocking at the door and without any warning, let himself into the room. I knew what would be coming. Can't say I wouldn't be a little startled though.

"Please pardon the intrusion." A smooth voice appeared from the small crack in the doorway. The crack expanded further, revealing the face of Mr. Demon himself. "I've come to retrieve my master and his... guest." Sebastian took a bow, with a shit-eating smirk planted upon his flawless face. What? You know it's true!

"!?" Vanel said. "Only a butler!? I'm surprised you managed to kill all those people by yourself! I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but you're just some tailcoat-ed Romeo!" The Italian man scoffed pathetically. "What are you? A hitman of the Phantomhive's? An ex-swat mercenary? There's no possible way that you're just a butler!"

Said hitman/ex-swat mercenary/ butler opened his mouth to speak. "I am but a butler to the core; and only that."

Vanel's evil grin widened. "I see..." he began. "In any case I have no intention fighting with you Mr. Butler." He strode towards Ciel's crippled body. "I yield." In seconds, Ciel's head was yanked up off the floor by Azzuro's man hands. "But you know..." he knelt down by Ciel's side, the barrel of a gun held at the young boy's head. "I'll be taking those goods you have now."

Sebastian remained pokerface. "You wouldn't want your cute little master to have holes in his head would you? If you're truly a butler, you know what is best to do right?"

Removing the drug from his pocket. That calm expression on Sebastian's face soon turned into shock. Out of the blue, bullets pelted his body, ripping and clawing at his tailcoat, tearing at the skin. Metallic blood spurted from the wounds, painting the floor and walls around him a deep crimson. I flinched, my eyes watering from being startled.

Erupting from a shredded painting were several men with heavy weaponry, smoke elevating from the machines.

"Sebastian?" I choked out. Didn't I say that I would be... in shock? Yeah, I've grown attached to the butler since I first arrived. He may be a sadistic bastard sometimes, and probably doesn't really care in the slightest, but he's honest with me. He tells me I'm an annoyance. He ridicules me and calls me foolish. That's what I've wanted since 7th grade. Hearing "oh she's so nice", "you're really artistic", "eh she's quiet I guess" and "Maddie? She's insanely nice!" gets old. So old to the point where I've come to see that it isn't true. Especially after being called a bitch by five of my "friends" behind my back. It sucks and Sebastian fulfilled my deepest wish without even realizing it. No contracts or anything. To that I owe him.

"Did... did we get 'im?" asked captain obvious, as he and the other men slowly began protruding from the painting.

"Sorry dandy!" Azzuro scoffed in the cold butler's face. "But it looks like I win this round!" His dastardly gaze turned towards the young earl. "And right when he'd finally come for you huh, little earl. All that's left now is to kill you. And for the little puttana, I have plenty of women!" he cackled. "Besides... I don't do little girls."

"Well it's good to know you have some shame." I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Azzuro started speaking once again. "We'll erase you and bring England through our own methods. However, if I just cut you up it'll be a waste of you're precious little face." The tip of the gun slipped under Ciel's eyepatch, slowly slipping off the fabric. "Our products slightly banged up but I think your face will fetch us a good price." The eyepatch fluttered to the ground. "Oh don't be scared." he said; although Ciel looked as nervous as a cat being threatened by a mouse. "You'll be so drugged up you won't feel a thing."

"Sebastian." called Ciel. "That floor looks awfully uncomfortable to sleep on. Now stop feigning dead and get up!"

"Of course, master." As if he were possessed, Sebastian's back arched in the air as he was brought to his feet. Leaning forward, he coughed into his glove. Blood flew from his mouth, along with shining, coppery bullets. "Guns are so much more efficient than they used to be. I assume you want these back." At the speed of light, he turned and flung the bullet shells at the men's hearts, piercing the flesh. Jesus Christ man. Imagine this guy with actual weaponry. The world would implode or something!

Vanel's face paled.

"What a mess. It appears my nice tailcoat has been ruined. What a shame." the not-so-dead butler faked sadness as he held up his torn tailcoat.

Ciel's voice was filled with irritation. "That's because you've been fooling around you imbecile."

"I was only being faithful to your command young master. It was but an act." he paused, staring menacingly at his contractor. "Besides, I must say, you look quite nice bound and beaten up like that. It suits your small and weak size." Sebastian drew closer.

"Stop... I said stop dammit!" Vanel looked terribly frightened. He was blue in the face and his hands shook. "If you come any closer... I'll blow his head off!"

"Hm... whatever shall I do?"

"Hurry up. My arms hurt."

"But if I come any closer he'll kill you. I'm sure lady Madeline would be devastated!" he glanced at me playfully.

I chortled. "Oh now you recognize my presence."

"Sebastian, are you going against the contract?" Ciel ignored his last remark.

"Why of course not milord. That would be unthinkable. I've been your faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything as long as you wished it. The sacrifice and the happiness you left behind."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Azzuro screamed with all his might. "What are you two going on about you freaks!?"

"Now young master... shall we teach this dog how to beg?" the demon lifted his fingers to his lips as he smiled sadistically.

Ciel's pentacle glowed violet-blue as he shouted out his order. "Sebastian save me!"

As the order was given out, Vanel exclaimed. "Now it's over!"

I cringed at the loud blast in the room. As Azzuro looked at what was supposed to be a bloodied, dead earl, Ciel glanced up instead.

"!?" he said. "What- Why are you alive!?"

At that moment he recognized the presence above his right shoulder. There stood the man clad in black, holding the small round bullet between his index finger and his thumb. "Are you looking for this?" The bullet was dropped into the Italian's white coat-pocket. Out of nowhere, the drug dealers arm twisted around by an unknown force. He exclaimed in agonizing pain.

Sebastian picked up the young earl as he spoke. "I'm afraid today's game wasn't as interesting."

"Game? You've got to be kidding me Ciel. You're a bloody mess!" I shrieked in annoyance.

"Ah yes. Hello Miss. Madeline." Sebastian grinned at me, setting Ciel down in a velvety chair. "You look quite adorable bound up like that. Like a little kitten."

"Yeah sure. I try to look as good as possible even when I'm in a hostage situation." I nodded my head in Vanel's direction. "That bastard wouldn't even let me fix up my hair. Isn't that horrible?"

"Ah yes. What a tragedy milady. A true shame." Sebastian smiled sarcastically as he began untying the ropes. "Hm... It doesn't appear you were very hospitable towards Milady Mr. Azzuro Vanel. This bruise will last quite a while. I hope you at least apologized to milady?" I could see him glare at the Italian drug dealer with beady eyes. His eyes glowed a bright pink and slitted like a cat's for the shortest amount of time before turning their normal burgundy tone.

"Wh-what are you-!?" he cried out in response.

Sebastian's glare of death turned into a devilish grin. "I'm simply one hell of a butler. And now... as I said before, I believe milady would like an apology."

Azzuro stuttered. "I-I'm sorry!" His eyes were wide in fear. He sat on the ground with his twisted arm at his side, his other hand held him up and straight.

"Hm... better." My eyes widened slightly. Had the almighty demon actually just make then Italian mafia member apologize to me? Me?!

Finally the ropes came untied, and the demon strutted over to Ciel, who was patiently waiting to be untied, leaving me sitting on the floor very confused.

Instead of unbuckling the belt that bound the Earl, Sebastian tore the belt right down the middle as if it were paper. Why didn't he just do that with my ropes? I mentally facepalmed. He was teasing me that damned devil.

"Wait! You're just a butler right!?" Azzuro cried out. He knew his fate was slowly getting closer. And out of fear, he stalled the est he could; by attempting to strike a deal with the demon. "As a bodyguard I'll give you five times, no ten times the amount that you're earning now! I'll give you all the liquor and women you want! So work for me!"

Sebastian turned to face the pathetic man. "I'm sorry sir Vanel. But I have no interest in human currency; for I am a demon..." he paused. "and a butler."

"As long as my master holds the sign of the contract I am his faithful servant. With sacrifice and desire I am bound to him." He put his wrist to his mouth, pulling of the white glove with his teeth. "Until the day his soul becomes mine." On his hand was a black pentagram.

Oh god he just did all that in the most sexual way possible.

Azzuro backed away till his back hit the wall as he listened to the last words he'd ever hear. "It's a shame but..."

Ciel smiled in his chair, his chin resting on the back of his hand. "This game is over."

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Who the hell said since we got no silverware that we should sit under the tree and make chopsticks!?" I could hear from the distance. "It was you Mr. Bard!" I heard the other two servants squeal. We were nearing the mansion. Sebastian set me down once we came into view of the manor, slowing his super speed to normal walking pace. Ciel however, was still in the butler's arms. I trudged behind him slowly. My legs were sore and tingly from sitting on the ground for who knows how long.

As soon as they saw us they came running. "Master! You're hurt!"

"I only tripped and fell. I'm fine!" the small boy exclaimed. Little did he know... he sounded like a cute little 5 year old instead of a 12 year old with a stick up his ass.

"What about Miss. Madeline!? And you Sebastian! You're clothes are all tattered!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"We reached out to save him... but we kind of fell as well." I awkwardly replied with a closed eye smile.

When I opened my eyes, Finny and Meyrin were beaming at the young Earl.

"It's like upsie daisy!"

"It's like he's a princess."

The two fawned over his cute appearance.

To this I burst out into mad laughter. I tried imagining Sebastian lifting Ciel over his head, while the young boy was in a pink frilly dress and tiara. That would be a Kodak moment.

Ciel's face turned as red as a tomato. "Put me down!" He demanded.

As Sebastian set the earl on his feet, he got down to one knee, bowing his head. It looked like he was about to propse actually. I think Meyrin had the same idea because her nose was bleeding slightly.

"Master. Please forgive me. I have made a great failure as a Phantomhive butler." He paused, leaving us awaiting in suspense.

Sebastian made a mistake!? A failure!? The almighty demon butler!? What could he possibly have done!?

The questions soared through my mind... until the butler continued.

"Dinner has not been made.

Facepalm. Of course.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was on a major writers block! I know Maddie didn't say too much in this chapter... but it's challenging to fit an OC into an already written plot. Anyways, for you patient readers... Virtual Sebastians for you all! Now go all Grell on you're virtual Sebastian and have fun. :D That's really all I have to say... stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**- Madsheen99 :)**


	7. Guest response

I know I shouldn't address every comment that inflicts negativity about my story, however this one frustrated me to no end and I feel like I should express my opinion on this review. Yes, there are many stories with OC's falling into the anime. I agree with you. But in the end they all have a different over all plot. What's the Original Character's importance? Why are they there? Not to mention that it's also the quality of the story that counts. Word choice, voice, sentence fluency, organization, etc.

It's not that much of a ridiculous idea in my opinion. Look at all the stories with OC's and tell me how many fans they have. Some of the most popular fics have OC's in them. Whoever cam up with the idea for an OC fic is probably highly offended by that snarky comment. It was origional when they made it.

Now to address your other comment on writers fantasies vs actual stories. Fantasies can be creative and anything creative should be written down. It's what makes up a good story. Writers come up with ideas. What may have started out as a dream could be put into an incredible novel. Not just fanfiction. Now my character is based off of my bubbly personality. Nothing else. Just the bubbliness. Many people are bublly so heck it could be based off of Jennifer Lawrence! Don't act like I am writing it as myself in the story. Besides the fact, that I never dreamed to be kidnapped by a crazed Italian Mafia leader or anything else that is to happen in my writing.

You feel you're way about OC stories, but that's just an opinion. Don't act like Mr. Allhighandmighty because you aren't that at all. Can you search on google and find factual info on whether or not OC stories are good? I don't believe you can. We try our hardest to make sure actual characters have the right personalities. because you know what!? Anyone can warp personalities! Check out some of the Ciel x Sebby fics and tell me that they're not OOC! Because it's not just the OC's. Not to mention, not everyone falls in love with the OC! It depends on the author and the characters. Don't ever think we all have the same place in mind when we write our stories. We are all different with different ideas. So don't you dare convict us of crap like that. I speak for all OC writers when I say this.

You don't have to read this. You didn't have to click on it. You could've read the summary on the front and let it be. But no. Don't blame me or any other writers for your decisions. We aren't your scapegoat.

Not to mention yo say that fangirls are killing you. You're technically a fangirl yourself. You wanted to read the fanfiction. You came here by choice. Don't blame us. You only have yourself to blame. :)

I think that's the end of that and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by the end of the month :D


End file.
